The Changing Winds
by YukiYukina
Summary: While on the front lines protecting Forland, Milano is kidnapped. What will Alita do? Will Alita and Milano's love prevail or will evil rip these starcrossed lovers apart? (Under Revisions)
1. Prologue

I do not own Murder Princess or any associated characters. :D

* * *

As the Teoria crashed to the ground a group of four raced from the room slamming the massive door as they went, never to be opened again. The first to escape, a woman with long blonde hair and ruby red eyes wearing a blood soaked white dress with a black corset, was named Princess Alita. Currently Alita's body is possessed by the soul of an infamous bounty hunter named Falis. Falis's body, which stood slightly behind Alita is possessed by the soul of the true Princess Alita and goes by the name Milano, has dark purple eyes and sky blue eyes and wears a black and white maid's uniform.

Leaning heavily against Milano was the new King of Forland, Prince Kaito. Kaito has chin length blonde hair and crimson red eyes. Standing slightly to the left of Milano and Kaito was the Royal Families' elderly butler, Jodo, who wears a black suit.

With the possessed Alita's great powers in battle Kaito appointed Princess Alita as the Kingdom of Forland's protector and the General of the National Forland Military. Milano, ever loyal to Alita, chose to follow her princess to every military engagement against the foreign nations who choose to attack Forland. As a sign of both fear and respect Princess Alita became known as the 'Murder Princess'.

As the reputation of the Murder Princess grew so too did the relationship between Milano and her beloved princess, Alita. The trust they hold for one another grew to inconceivable and unbreakable levels. And even though both the Princess and her maid's feelings were stronger than mere friendship, neither woman would ever admit to them. Jodo, realizing how close Alita and Milano were becoming, began to frequently lecture the women on how improper it is for a princess to enter into a relationship with a servant, only to silently be reprimanded by King Kaito.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading, please provide feedback!  
~Yukina


	2. Chapter I: The Battlefield

I don't own Murder Princess.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

The Kingdom of Erallan's troops were closing in. Erallan, a neighboring kingdom, had recently declared war on the Kingdom of Forland. King Kaito, still dealing with the aftermath of the royal families' assassination could think of only one way to truly protect his country and it's people. He had to send out his most powerful and secret weapon...

Alita, the _MURDER PRINCESS_

On the land that bordered the kingdoms of Forland and Erallan two opposing armies clashed. Leading the Forland Army into battle was Princess Alita who, with sword in hand, effortlessly sliced through the ranks of the Erallan soldiers. Alita's soldiers, following her lead, caused the opposing numbers to dwindle and fall back. Bodies lay in the dirt, soaking the field in crimson blood.

At the Forland Military base, a short distance away, stood Alita's personal maid Milano. Milano watched excitedly as Alita pushed back her foes. This battle was almost won. She watched as Alita engaged a group of about eight strong men. Shock coursed through Milano as she noticed an enemy soldier stealthily creeping up on Alita.

In desperation Milano took off. Racing towards the battle, Milano shouted hoping foolishly that she could alert Alita to the oncoming attack. By the time Milano's voice was heard by the soldiers it was to late. The enemy's sword bit into Alita's slender shoulder spraying Alita's crimson blood all over the once pristine white dress.

Alita, in a moment of shock, stops. Then, as suddenly as she had stopped, Alita began to attack in a wild frenzy. The Forland troops recognizing the death and destruction that their commander's berserk rage brings began their escape, running with all their might. Alita sliced brutally through the ranks, unable to distinguish friend from foe.

"Princess!" Milano cried as her beloved Alita attack a trusted Forland General. Alita's attacks slowed, lessening in power until she stopped. Several allies were spared from Alita's slaughter.

Milano's shout had however also caught the attention of Jeremiah Van Marks, an Erallan noblemen and army general.

As Jeremiah stopped his body stiffened in shock as he recognized Falis's body. With a wicked grin he raced toward Milano. When Jeremiah reached her his strong arm wrapped around her waist tightly and his large hand slapped against her mouth, muffling her cries as he dragged her away. Milano struggled in desperation only for darkness to envelop her.

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter II: Milano

I don't own Murder Princess

* * *

Alita stood watching as her allies gathered those who had survived her rampage. When the prisoners were secure Alita led her troops back to the Forland army's camp.

Immediately upon entering the camp Alita realize that something was very wrong. As she glanced around she watched as the soldiers who were ordered to protect Milano and the camp were searching the camp in a panic.

Growing worried Alita grabbed the closest soldier. "What is going on around here?" Alita asked in a sharp, steel-like voice.

"Ms. Milano has gone missing," the soldier stammered out in reply, terrified. Those four words almost did what monsters and armies could not. They almost put a stop to Alita's heart.

Immediately Alita took charge. " Those of you who fought with me today, search the area surrounding the camp. You simpletons who lost my Milano, search the area surrounding the battlefield. I will be in my tent, you have one hour to find a clue of Milano's disappearance. Go!" Alita cried causing the troops to scatter to fulfill her wishes.

Alita dragged herself to the largest tent on camp as she held her heavily bleeding arm. Stumbling on to a bed of pillows Alita began to wrap her wound. "I'll save you Milano, I swear."

**-At Jeremiah's hideout-**

As Milano began to awaken she noticed two things. One, that her hands were chained above her head and two, that she had a gag in her mouth.

Milano heard a bang off to the side, as though a metal door slamming against a wall. Glancing over she saw a tall man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and dark green eyes. The man wore a white ruffled dress shirt and black slacks.

"I see you're awake, my beautiful fiancée." the man said in a kind voice. "How I missed glazing at your magnificent beauty," the man smirked, "I can't wait to finally possess that body of yours at last."

The man walked in front of Milano and kneeled on one knee. "I apologize, you must be confused Ms. Body-thief. I'm Jeremiah Van Marks, Falis's fiancé. I am a renowned Soul Reader." Jeremiah laughed cruelly. "To bad for you I only care for that body, not the soul."

* * *

Thank you for reading, sorry for the wait :)

-Yukina


End file.
